It is desirable to monitor hospital patients while they are resting in a bed so that if a condition of concern arises the condition can be promptly and accurately reported to a caregiver. Certain conditions of concern include discomfort, restlessness, agitation, and attempts by the patient to attempt an unauthorized egress from the bed.